


an anatomical map of the heart for direction

by summerdayghost



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Perhaps it was a fitting punishment for the crime of creating such an abomination to become the creature’s bride.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	an anatomical map of the heart for direction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Perhaps it was a fitting punishment for the crime of creating such an abomination to become the creature’s bride. When the monster came to Frankenstein in want of a wife, he could not bear to repeat the wretched process of bringing what should not be into the world. He knew right then and there he would have to sacrifice himself.

On their much dreaded marital bed was endearingly restrained, maybe even gentle. Frankenstein found himself in awe of the wonder he made. It truly was a spectacular achievement. There was beauty to him after all.

This feeling remained beyond sunrise.


End file.
